


Mr Wounderful|| Nathan Drake ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Uncharted: The lost journals [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Nathan is still a dork, Newborn Children, Reader is Elena's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Nathan will always be by your side, even if he's a little late.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Reader
Series: Uncharted: The lost journals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656778
Kudos: 8





	Mr Wounderful|| Nathan Drake ||

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> “I can’t do this.”
> 
> “Don’t let go of my hand, okay?” & I will always protect you.You can do this.”
> 
> Parents relaxing with their newborn(s)/looking at them in awe.

Nathan may have been covered in dirt, his hair a mess. shirt torn but like hell he was going to miss his child’s birth. While he was happy that Sully got him here in once piece he was still lucky that the staff even let him in the hospital.

Luckier that Elena was with you when your water broke though he just hoped that the woman was still taken care of you.Bursting threw the room Nathan panted as a doctor rushed to him.

“Sir you need to g-”

“Look I know I look like a mess but I need to get to my wife.”

“Nathan!”

“See” Giving the doctor a smirk he did his best to look calm and collected even though he was a nervous wreck on the inside. Dusting his shirt off the man cleared out his throat then grasped your hand as Elena patted his shoulder. “Remember deep breaths.”

“Ah…hehe see Brooke…good advice..deep breath’s alright.”

“I was talking to you Nathan, you look like you’re going to pass out.”

Smiling you shook your head adjusting your body, rubbing your belly lightly. “She’s right Nathan…now..the doctors said it’s going to be a while.”

“What! don’t they…you know..just come right out?” Nathan let out a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his neck as some dust fell off his shirt.

“Nathan…we’re not in a movie…babies don’t magically pop out…they take time…now go take a shower okay. I promise I won’t go anywhere…Elena brought our bags.”

Nathan frowned shifting his body, he didn’t like the thought of leaving you but so far you looked happy and content. “Hn…hmp fine. Just…just scream if anything goes wrong.”

“Right…yes sounds good Nathan…now go.”

> **◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇**

Now cleaned and dressed Nathan made his way over to you, sitting in the seat grasping your hand. “I’m sorry for being late.”

“Nathan…”

Wincing you did your best to ignore the creeping pain though you were sure the baby was coming now.

“Like I should have been the one to take you to the hospital not Elena.”

“Nathan.”

“I mean I get that she is your sister but I’m your husband…I shouldn’t have been looking for the next clue.”

“Nathan!”

Gritting your teeth, while you loved your husband and while you did think that his rambles were cute you just wanted him to shut up so he could get a doctor.

“Huh? what?” Nathan quickly looked you over to see if anything was wrong. 

“Get me our doctor…the baby is coming now and if you don’t grab her I am going to kill you.”

“Right!” Scratching his cheek he pushed the chair back before he rushed off to grab the doctor. While it didn’t take long to find her, it seemed like it took even long to push the baby out.

Letting out a scream you pushed whenever your obstetrician told you too as Nathan held onto your hand. 

“Nathan.” Biting your tongue you squeezed his hand tightly. “ _I can’t do this_.” You could feel the tears slipping down your cheeks as Nathan let out his own small laugh as he brushed a strand of your hair away from your face.

“Are you kidding me beautiful. You know how many place’s you and your sister..and Sully helped me discover.”Bringing your hand to your lips he gave it a soft kiss.

“ _Just…Don’t let go of my hand, okay?._ ” While he hated seeing you in so much pain, he was excited to see his child soon. “ _I will always protect you.You can do this_.”

Nodding your head you swallowed thickly squeezing Nathan’s hand tightly, with his encouraging words you pushed again missing the grimace on the mans face from your tight grip.

As time went by you felt a small amount of relief hearing your obstetrician letting you know it was time for the final push and went it was done you heard a tiny cry followed by Nathan’s relived laugh.

“She’s so tiny Brooke.” Pressing a small kiss to the side of your head, Nathan watched as one of the nurse’s took the newborn away then turned to the obstetrician who was fixing you up.

“You did great beautiful,,,I’m so proud of you.” 

Chuckling you gave him a tired smile leaning into his embrace once he settled himself next to you on the bed. You forced to keep yourself awake, you wanted to hold your newborn before you fell asleep.

Once the nurse came back with the baby, the woman gently placed her in your arms showing what to do. Looking down at the sleeping bundle in awe you glanced up at Nathan seeing that his eyes were tearing up.

“She’s beautiful….perfect…our little Cassandra.” Hesitantly reaching out, he let his thumb gently brush against her cheek.

“Your mother would be proud Nathan.” Smiling up at him you let out a small yawn. 

“You think she would?”

“I know she would, though we should probably tell Sam, Sully and Elena.”

Scratching his cheeks he nodded his head seeing you drift off, clearing out his throat he gently took the newborn in his arms sitting in the chair, cradling her gently. “Ya…latter, just let me bask in this bliss but get some rest Brooke…you deserve it.”

“Hmm you’re right…I do.” Wincing, you adjusted your body to watch your husband, you managed to grab your phone beside your table. Biting your lip you took a few pictures before placing it back down as your eyes started to close.

“I’ll hold her till you wake up..or uh till she needs to eat.”

Snorting, you smiled for a moment. “Sounds good honey.”

“Oh…Brooke…so I guess this mean’s that you can call me Daddy Drake…right.” 

Groaning you tugged the hospital pillow closer to your head. “Nathan!”

“What!”


End file.
